


Curly Fries and Mates

by Divinae



Series: Hale of a Video [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Good Alpha Talia Hale, M/M, Mates, True Mates, Werewolf Claudia Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter has found his true mate at all places... a video store.But it's not so easy.His mate is much younger and the son of their newest Beta.Edit: Added chapter 4. Now this part is done.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale of a Video [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767682
Comments: 43
Kudos: 540





	1. Curly Fries and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on vacation! Of course the first evening off, we had a huge storm which knocked down some large branches and trees. So, I'll be trying to work on my series in between cleanup.

Cora was beside herself when Peter asked her to accompany him to dinner with Stiles and his mother.

“He’s one of my bestest friends,” she proclaimed in the car. “Scott is okay, but I like Stiles more. He’s the one who shoved Jackson in the mud when he made fun of Scott’s asthma. Jackson’s a jerk.”

Peter faced her at the red light, “I thought that was you.”

She had to stay home for two days because of that incident.

“Well, yeah, that is what friends do. Stick up for each other. Stiles’ daddy is the sheriff. I couldn’t let him take the fall,” she huffed and crossed her arms.

Peter will never tell a soul, but Cora is his favorite. She’ll make a good left hand later on in life. 

“I think it’s great you two were best friends. He could come over and hang out with you even more now that his mother has joined our pack.”

“That’s right... and Scott can come over sometimes too,” Cora tapped her small finger on her chin. 

Peter regrets not coming home sooner. He could’ve met his true mate sooner. But, he’s happy that his little mate is being integrated into his pack. 

“Sure, I’m sure you mom would be fine with that.”

They parked out front of the diner and he zeroed in on the mother and son already inside. Stiles’s hands were flaring around as he spoke a mile a minute to his mom about… it sounded like some nature show they had watched. 

“Can I have a strawberry milkshake and ice cream,” Cora blinked her big eyes up at her uncle.

“You can have one small milkshake here,” he compromised. As a wolf, they didn’t have to worry as much about junk food. They ran every morning and evening throughout the preserve and their metabolism is higher than a normal human’s.

“Great,” Cora cheered and raced inside. Peter locked the car and followed behind. Cora and Stiles were talking when he approached them. 

“Peter,” Stiles exclaimed and scrambled out of the booth to wrap his arms around Peter’s waist in a hug. “Hello, new friend,” he squeezed his tiny arms around the wolf.   
A smile broke out across Peter’s face as he placed his arms around his young mate’s back and rubbed a circle on it before releasing him.

“Hello, Stiles and Claudia,” he greeted them as he slid into the booth across from Stiles.

“Look,” his mate pointed to his Batman shirt. It looked faded and comfortable. “It’s Batman… because you said you like Batman too. Hey do you have a Batman shirt? We could wear them at the same time. Cora, didn’t tell me her uncle liked Batman. She said her favorite is Wolverine. I mean I had to explain to her the difference between Marvel and DC,” his eyes were wide with shock. 

Cora growled lowly under her breath and Peter laid his hand on her leg to calm him. 

“It’s not my fault. I blame it solely on Derek,” she replied without explanation but Peter saw the young boy nod his head in agreement. 

Peter chuckled and addressed his mate’s questions. “I like your shirt, it’s really cool. But sadly, I don’t have one. I guess I’ll have to get one so we can match next time we hang out.”

That comment made his mate beam at him. Happiness wafted off him and Peter felt wonderful that he made him feel that way.

The born wolf continued, “Also, I have to agree. I do like Wolverine too. I believe you can enjoy both Marvel and DC… They have both their pros and cons, right.”

“I guess. We could do a list of pros and cons… yeah.. Mom can we do that now,” he focused on his vibrant mother.

“Maybe later,” she hummed. “Also, just to let you know that my little Mischief spent twenty minutes to ‘find the perfect’ shirt,” she laughed. 

Stiles’ stomach growled as he blushed. “Sorry, my tummy says it’s time to eat. Cora, what's your favorite thing to eat?.”

“The strawberry milkshake with a juicy bacon cheeseburger with a ton of ketchup,” She answered promptly.

“Oh… have you had their curly fries… with cheese,” he asked.

“Yeah, but I prefer them with ketchup too,” she shifted to fold one of her legs under her.

“Ohhh, I’ll have to try that. Peter, how about you?”

“I like pretty much everything here. But I guess a burger without bacon with a side of curly fries.”

“Cheese makes them the best,” Stiles said with conviction.

Their waitress came around and they ordered their food. Afterwards, Peter ask Claudia how the rest of her day had been.

He didn't want to give off a stalkerish vibe if his sole focus was on his mate.

“Good, The principal called today. Ms Welburn isn’t coming back. She decided to move back home in Kansas. I was offered her position full-time.”

Claudia was a substitute teacher. Her hope was to get a full-time teaching position in the elementary school one day.

“Oh, that’s great.” He was glad for the new beta. He had only heard good things about her. Talia told him that she was adapting to her wolf much easier than other bitten wolves.

Cora and Stiles moaned.

“Mom, you’ll be there alllllll day,” Stiles sighed.

“Yes, but I will be working so you won’t see me much.” Claudia smiled softly. “I won’t cramp your style with you and your friends. Plus, I won’t be your teacher. Mr Ashwell said he’d work it out.” The principal had more than one complaint about Mr ‘Meanface’, as Stiles called the substitute teacher. All the children loved the Sheriff’s wife and he said she’d be a good fit in the school.

They chit-chatted as they waited on their food. Peter learned that his future mate would skip from one subject to another within a breath. He sprouted lots of random facts and asked Peter about his life. Peter mentioned he was several years younger than his siblings, that he was closer in age with Cora’s older brother and sister than his own.

“Were you an oops baby,” Stiles asked around a mouthful of cheese and fries. He was eating them all first before he started on his chicken tenders. 

“Stiles, that isn’t a nice question,” she chided him and apologized to Peter. 

Claudia hadn’t exaggerated about his curiosity. 

Peter swallowed his bit of his juicy cheeseburger before answering, “Not worries, Claudia. If you mean did my parents plan for me. Nope. I was a late surprise to them. Cora’s mother was already dating her father by the time I was born.”

He was only six years older than Derek and Laura.

“I’ve always wanted a brother or sister,” Stiles side-eyed his mother. 

Claudia raised her arms and waved them about. “Oh no. One of you is enough. I was not a fan of being pregnant. I love you dearly, mischief, but you are all I need.”

Stiles finished his fries and had lots of cheese left over and glanced over at Peter’s remaining fries.

With a sigh, Peter pushed his plate over and shoved the last of his plain fries onto his younger mate’s plate. Cora raised her eyebrows at her uncle as she shifted her eyes between him and her friend. 

“Thanks, Peter.” Stiles replied as he dipped a fry into the cheese unaware of the silent conversation between new friend and Cora.

“Plus, you have me and Scott,” Cora chimed in as he devoured his food. “We are practically family already.” She glanced at Peter again.

Stiles’ eyes got wide and nodded. “That’s true.”

Their birthdays were merely days apart. 

Peter shrugged but he was known for not sharing his food. Cora was always observant. Maybe bringing her here wasn’t the best idea.

Luckily, Cora turned back to Claudia and asked if she was ready for school.

After dinner, they all headed over for ice cream at the parlor next door. He was impressed by how much his young mate could eat. For such a small human, his boy could really consume a lot.

“He insisted on a small lunch so he could binge eat here. Since we don’t do this often, I allowed it,” the newly bitten she-wolf explained to him as Cora and Stiles talked about the different flavors.

“There is nothing wrong with eating. He is a growing young boy,” Peter replied as he gazed at them fondly. 

“You are good with him. Most people can’t keep up or get annoyed with his constant talking and flipping subjects. Scott is a sweet boy but there aren’t many that can keep up with Stiles. Cora is a close second.” Claudia provided. “You smelt happy and content the whole time. Thanks, I think it’s hard for him sometimes.”

“Well, there is nothing wrong with wanting knowledge. For example, I did not know that Octopuses have three hearts. Plus, it’s no hardship. I was a curious youngster myself.”

It was one of the random facts that Stiles had told them during dinner.

“Oh, yes. We were watching a nature documentary before we came out.”

They ordered their ice cream. Peter had two scoops. His choices changed at the last second. One scoop of cotton candy and birthday cake. It wasn’t his first choice but he saw his mate staring longingly at them before he chose brownie explosion. 

They decided to sit outside on the patio to enjoy their after dinner snack. The weather was warm with just a few clouds in the sky. 

Stiles smelt of excitement. 

“Slow down,” Claudia chuckled at Stiles, “do you want another brian freeze like last time.”

“Nooo, that made my head hurt,” Stiles whined and slowed down eating his ice cream. His spoonfuls were halved in size. He had opted to get a small ice cream unlike Cora who got the biggest size she could get.

Peter ate slowly, enjoying his time with his mate. The link between him and the young boy was strong but faded to a pleasant feeling in the back of his head. 

He wasn’t a fan of cotton candy, it was too sugary, but he was pleasantly surprised by the birthday cake. 

“Why did you get those flavors, Uncle Peter. You always get the same thing when we come,” Cora asked with a smirk on her face.

Stiles looked over at Peter’s large bowl, “What flavors did you get…”

“Cotton Candy and Birthday Cake,” Peter replied.

“I was going to get those, but got a Brownie explosion instead,” Stiles put his almost empty cup on the table. 

After a moment, Stiles blinked up at Peter with big amber eyes. “Peter…Can I try yours…”

Stiles had a couple spoonfuls left of his, “I saved you some of mine for you to try.”

Peter took in a deep breath. His mate was so caring and thoughtful.

“What about me,” Cora interrupted. 

“I don’t want to share it with you. You got yucky cherry vanilla.”

Cora gasped and held her hand to her chest. “Cherry vanilla is the best.”

“No it isn't. I tried it last week and it was gross with cherry bits in it. Real cherries, blah.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at his ‘sister’.

“Those are the best bites,” Cora exclaimed.

“Then more for you, because I won’t eat it again.” Stiles commented and looked back over to Peter.

“Oh, I guess you’re right. There is more for me,” Cora grinned and shoved a huge mouthful in her mouth. A second later she put down her bowl and held her head. “It hurts.”

“It will pass, it’s just a brain freeze. Should’ve listened to Mrs. S earlier,” Peter laughed.

“You’re mean. You aren’t my favorite uncle,” Cora expressed as she shook her head.

“Lies. Stiles let me tell you. I’m her favorite,” Peter told his younger mate.

“Fine, it’s true. Peter is the coolest uncle,” Cora agreed.

She gasped when she saw Peter pass over his ice cream to Stiles and reluctantly took his share of Stiles’ to eat it.

“What is wrong with you, Uncle Peter. You never share your food. Never. First the french fries, and now ice cream. That’s not fair. I want to share too.” Cora huffed.

Claudia raised her eyebrows at Peter and he blushed and broke eye contact. “Stiles is my newest friend.”

Cora squinted at her uncle and crossed her arms. “Riiigggght....”

Yep, his niece was a menace but he wouldn’t change it.. He’ll have to tell them all sooner than later about Stiles being his mate.

“Claudia, you’re still coming tomorrow to visit,” he asked his mate’s mother.

Claudia cocked her head as she studied him. “I am.”

“Perhaps, you can bring over Stiles. Cora can keep him company during the visit.”

“Yeeeeessssss,” Stiles and Cora cheered.

Claudia paused as she watched Stiles gobbled up Peter’s remaining ice cream.

“Sure, why not. It will give John some time to himself. He can sleep in and enjoy a peaceful quiet house.”

“Great,” Peter smiled. 

They finished up their snack and headed to their vehicles. 

“Stiles, I’ll be there in a minute,” she opened the passenger side of her blue jeep. 

Everyone in town knew about it. It was well-loved but worn.

She walked over to Peter’s car and grabbed his arm.

“Hey,” she whispered. “Is this a wolf thing you are going to talk to me about tomorrow. Cora thought it was weird that you shared food with Stiles and don’t think I didn’t see your eyes flash earlier at the video store. You have impeccable control over your wolf.”

Peter admired the new wolf. She was observant and clear-headed. “Yes. And yes, before you ask.. It’s about Stiles. But nothing is wrong. Nothing is bad. It’s good… but… we’ll talk about it tomorrow when you come over.”

She tilted her head and stared into his eyes before nodding. “Okay. But let it be known I love my boy and I will do whatever is necessary to keep him safe.”

“That we agree on. I won’t let him be hurt either. It will make more sense tomorrow,” Peter said. 

“Okay, we will see you tomorrow at nine, have a good evening.”


	2. Peter confides with his Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells his sister about finding his mate...

“So, I need to speak with you before Claudia and Stiles come over today,” Peter closed the door to the soundproof office. 

His sister, His Alpha sat behind the huge hand-carved mahogany desk. 

Their parents were still alive, their father had ‘retired’ and passed on his title as ‘head Alpha’ to his daughter. She was born for the role. Just like he was born to be her left-hand. They have the personalities for it. Their other brothers were betas and were happy with their placement amongst the pack.

“Is this as my brother or as my beta or left-hand,” His sister set down her pen and focused on her younger brother.

“As…a beta and member of your pack. It’s good...ish,” he see-sawed his hand.   
It’s glorious he found his mate. It isn’t true for everyone. But his mate is a child.

“Please sit,” she motioned to one of the chairs in front of her. 

“Okay, so what can I help you with,” she folded her arms in front of her.

“I found and met my mate,” he blurted out.

His sister shrieked and the room was filled with a sweet calming scent of happiness. “That is great news… right.”

Peter glanced around and fidgeted. “It is great news. I never thought I’d met them. But, well they aren’t a wolf first off…”

“Ohhh,” Talia fell back to her chair. “Okay, it’s not common, but isn’t unheard of… where did you mean him or her?”

Talia had known his attraction laid more on the person than how they identified. It wasn’t uncommon among born wolves.

He carded his fingers through his hair and gave a short laugh, “At the video store yesterday.”

She sat back with a smug look, “Oh, really.”

He got up and began to pace. “Yes, please when Matt finds out he’ll never let me live it down. It’s someone you already know. Hell they are well known in town.”

Matt’s wife had their first child late last evening after 14 hours of labor. Peter has a new beautiful new niece.

Her smile fell off her face, “You had lunch with Claudia and Stiles yesterday. It’s not Claudia is it…” she pauses for a moment, “No… because you said you met them at the video store and you had already met her…” she deduced. 

Peter let out a deep sigh and dropped back into the comfy brown leather chair, “No… but she’s involved… it’s,” he breathed in, “Stiles.”

Her sister opened and closed her mouth as she stared at him. “Oh, well… okay.” Then she started to laugh, “I shouldn’t be surprised by this. He’s similar to you in many ways.”

“Yeah, yesterday at dinner he skipped subjects left and right… and spurted all these random facts. Claudia mentioned he falls into research binges.”

Talia leaned back in her large office chair. The only difference was it had a tall back to it. 

“Mates…” She mumbled. “It’s wonderful news. It should be celebrated, but I see your concern. He’s only a child. The same age as my baby, Cora.”

Peter groaned. He got up and walked over to the book shelves and ran his fingers over the thick hard-back books ranging in all types of subjects. It wasn’t their library. Their library was huge and located on the second floor. 

He turned after a minute and faced his sister. “I know. I don’t have inappropriate thoughts about him. I’m not a pervert. It’s more like me and my wolf feel overprotective of him and want to provide for him. Make him happy.”

Her sister agreed and rubbed circles on her temples. “I see what you mean. It’s great-ish news.” 

There was a comfortable silence between them. He walked over and poured himself a shot of whiskey. It burnt as it went down. It wasn’t laced with wolfsbane so it wouldn’t affect him like a normal mundane human.

“Okay,” she sat up straight. “So, we’ll bring Claudia in and explain mates to her. Does anyone else know,” she asked.

He made his way back to his chair and plopped down on it. 

“I suspect Cora will figure it out sooner than later which means Stiles will find out too. I’m glad that they are best friends. It soothes me to know she watches his back at school.”

He proceeded to retell the true story of Cora’s two day suspension over Jackson.

His sister walked around the desk and pulled Peter up from the chair and hugged him. “Congratulations on finding your mate. You may not feel it, but you deserve one. Stiles might be young, but he won’t be forever.”

She rubbed her cheek against Peter, scenting him. She took a step back. “Think of it this way. This will give you plenty of time for both of you to get to know each other.”

Peter nodded, “I don’t want to be a back influence on him…” he was interrupted as his sister’s office intercom came on announcing the arrival of their guests.

As he focused on his mate bond, it pulsed with excitement and warmth.

His sister patted him on his back, “Okay. Let’s bring Claudia in first. Then, we’ll bring in Cora and Stiles… depending on how Claudia takes it.”

With a deep breath they left the sound-proof room to meet the mother and son.


	3. Claudia's son has a true mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia finds out about Stiles newest friend, Peter.  
> Left-hand of the Hale pack.  
> Werewolf.  
> His true mate.

After Stiles gave Peter another hug and got permission, Cora and Stiles dashed off to the backyard to play. Derek moaned and groaned but followed his younger sister holding a book. He was a young teenager. 

As they left, Peter noticed Cora looking over her shoulder, shooting a suspicious look at him. 

“Well, you looked like you’re both on edge,” Claudia mentioned. “Is Stiles okay,”

A look of doubt crossed her face and her scent changed sour with worry.

“Nothing like that, let’s head to the office. This conversation is best behind closed doors at first,” Talia waved her arm towards the hallway.

Talia let Peter sit behind the desk as she took the chair beside her friend.

“Okay, so this is serious talk,” Claudia concluded. 

“It is… so I gave you those books on werewolves. Have you read them all yet,” Talia asked.

After breaking the news of supernatural and werewolves, the Alpha gave the new beta a few ‘beginners’ books to her. Talia and Claudia’s sessions were more than becoming one with her wolf. The Alpha wanted Claudia to be aware of all the dangers and in’s and out’s of being part of this world.

“I’ve been reading them but not finished yet. It’s hard. I can’t with Stiles at home. I keep them locked in the attic. If he finds them, well, he’ll know. He’ll fall into one of his research binges and ask me a thousand questions,” Claudia huffed. “I don’t have all the answers.”

Their alpha grinned warmly. Stiles was a whirlwind since he was born. 

“It’s true. But you can always come and ask one of us. Anyways, have you read about mates and true mates,” she asked as she moved the chair around so she was facing her newest beta.

“No,” Claudia glanced between the two born wolves. “Okay, explain it to me.” She scooted back in the chair and clasped her hands together. Her curly sandy-blonde hair hung just below her shoulders. “I’ll try to keep quiet.”

So, they did. They explained how it wasn’t common to find your true mates but it didn’t mean one couldn't find love or be happy. Peter chipped in and said their parents and Talia and Joseph were mates. It was very rare for multiple wolves in the same pack to find their mates. He had deemed to only find love but not a mate. Many found love and even mated, living fulfilling lives. But having a true mate bond was different. It’s stronger and more solid than a regular mate bond. 

“So, you have found your mate,” Claudia concluded.

He got a dopey smile on his face and she laughed. “You reek of content and happiness.”

“Yeah,” before he shook his head and tried to put back on a poker face.

“So, finding a mate doesn’t mean sexual right away, if at all,” Talia took Claudia’s attention again.

Claudia took a deep breath and motion for her Alpha to continue.

Talia told her how a true mate is a special bond. “It’s a bond… that just appears. The person doesn’t have to be pack or supernatural. Your mate is your other half. Wolves who don’t find or have a truemate still can form that bond. But it’s not as brilliant or strong. It slowly builds up and becomes stronger. A true mate… it just exists. It’s part of you. Sometimes you feel it from far distances, other times it’s not until you meet one another. Joseph and I hadn’t connected the dots until we met in college freshman year. Then it was so obvious.”

Claudia opened her mouth and closed it again. 

“So humans can have mates,” she asked. 

“I don’t see why not. Some mates of wolves are humans and I’d be a hypocrite to assume only wolves or other supernaturals could have a true mate. Just with wolves, we can smell it. Feel it. It’s more solid.”

Claudia looked around the room and then between them both. “So, John could, and probably is my mate then. I felt a string between us. It feels like love, warmth of a sunny day, safely… like home with him,” she laughed. “The first day I saw him across the quad, I turned to my girlfriend and told her, ‘That man is going to be my husband one day.’ I just knew it.”

“Yes, that is how true mates feel. It isn’t just about sex. It’s about understanding the other person. Feeling protective of them. The need to provide and make them happy. I’m not saying mates don’t have arguments. We do. But, we work hard to overcome it. Communicate and compromise. It’s like it shouldn’t make sense. You just met, but deep in your soul, you know… for sure.” Peter added from behind his desk “Us wolves are more intune with our inner selves. We can feel and create and break bonds. We can smell emotions.”

Claudia closed her eyes and laid her hand over them. “So, if you're lucky enough to meet them… you don’t necessarily want to ravish them right away.”

“No, just like relationships. Not all of them revolve around or include sex. Sex doesn’t define a relationship. I read once of a true mate couple who were axsexual but it didn’t make them any less true mates,” Peter included. 

He spent his life surrounded with true mates. He dreamed and fantasized about finding his one and only, like his sister and parents. It was a hope he never thought would come true. 

“Give me a minute,” Claudia asked as she removed her hand from her eyes and looked between the two wolves who nodded.

She got up and paced around as Peter and Talia followed her with their eyes. 

Peter got up and walked around to lean against the desk. He watched as Claudia chewed on her fingernails as she made her way around the room. Her emotions fluctuated. Her nose flared and her eyes flashed golden and he sneezed from the onslaught of hot spicy anger which quickly changed to sour worry. Her claws came unsheathed. Then she finally turned to face them and retracted them back and she had flexed her fingers. Her face was flushed but she smelt of resignation. 

“So, Stiles is your mate,” she stated matter-of-factly as she strolled back over to them.

She sat back down and huffed. 

“Yes, he is my mate. I have felt the string well, probably since he was born. I didn’t understand it until yesterday when you both came in,” Peter crossed his arms and watched his mate’s mother.

“Oh hell,” she sighed loudly. “Part of me wants to be pissed. You’re older than him. Your job for this pack isn’t safe. But, Mischief is always finding trouble. But I also don’t recall once of you smelling of arousal when you were around him yesterday. This is a lot.”

Peter gasped and shook his head, “No, it isn’t like that. Like we told you. It’s more like… our soul feels calm… complete. I can’t promise it won’t change over the years. But for now… I just want him to be happy. Content. Safe. Provided. My wolf and I really just want to cuddle him and scent mark him… we want others to know he’s mine, but not claimed. I would never force myself on your son, Claudia,” His voice is steel.

He knows he could easily fall in love with the young boy. He’s brilliant and full of potential. 

“There’s nothing I can do. He feels it too, doesn’t he,” Claudia took a few deep lungfuls of air and held her head between her knees. Sharp scent of panic laid about her. 

“He most likely does,” her Alpha replied as she squeezed her hand on the back of the beta’s neck, calming the other wolf. “It’s a cause of celebration. I know he’s young. Heck, he’s Cora’s age. I can’t imagine if Cora met her mate. She might not realize it. Usually, mates meet one another later on in life.”

“Part of me wants to rip you apart, but my wolf seems… happy. It’s hard. I’ve been human for so long and now with my wolf, I have these different instincts, gut feelings, and it’s conflicting at times,” Claudia confuses. “He’s just my baby boy and he doesn’t get a choice…” She sat up dislodging her alpha’s hand on her neck to make eye contact with them. 

“He always has a choice,” Peter quickly said. “Even with this bond, I’ve had other relationships. I won’t now. It will feel like betrayal or cheating with Stiles. As a born wolf, I grew up knowing these things. My wolf and I are completely in sync. Also, this doesn’t mean Stiles would have to choose being a wolf. My wolf and I now there won’t be anyone else who will fit me as well as your son. But, I’d never make him do anything.”

Claudia let out a wet chuckle, “You can’t make that boy do anything he doesn’t want to do. When he has his mind set on something, he’ll do it. He’s very strong-headed. He’s my little Mischief. I can’t imagine what he’d do if Talia hadn’t saved my life. I can see him trying to become a tiny adult sooner than he needed to be. He deserves a childhood.”

“And he will. But… well it’s up to you. But do you want to tell him? Assuming he doesn’t already know or suspect. Cora is one of his best friends and you said he’s observant.”

“Yeah, he is suspicious of my sudden change from life-threatening illness to being healthier than I’d ever been,” Claudia replied.

“So, Claudia what do you want to do,” Talia asked.

In the end Stiles was her son. It would be her decision to bring her son into the fold of the supernatural now.

“Well John knows already and well he’s still coming around, he said it makes sense. Stiles will eventually find out the truth and I’d rather he hear it from us,” Claudia cracked her neck.

“It’s true. He’ll always be part of this world, even if he never finds out about it. You’re a wolf now and one of his best friends is a born one. Now he has a born wolf who’s his true mate. He’s been part of this world for a long time. We considered him part of our pack even before I gave you the bite,” Talia squeezed her hand on her friend’s knee before removing it.

“Okay, let’s bring him in with Cora. We’ll tell him about the supernatural, but I don’t want to tell him about you being his mate yet,” She turned to Peter. 

Peter understood but he longed for his mate to know the truth. “Okay, but if he asks about it directly, I’m not going to lie to him.”

Claudia huffed and agreed. 

“Okay, let’s bring the kids in. Peter, do you want to gather them,” Talia asked.

Peter grinned and left to get his mate and niece.


	4. It's better than Marvel and DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out the truth about his best friend's family and how his mother got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this happened also today.
> 
> I've spent the whole day writing this entire part 2 of 'Hale of a Video'
> 
> This chapter jumps pov's but I'm to lazy to fix it. So... here it is...

Stiles sat at the kitchen table, eating a small up of cut of fruit that his newest friend, Peter gave him. 

Cora is beside him slurping annoyingly on her lemonade. 

He knows that she knows that he hates it.

He also knows two can play at this game and eats with his mouth open facing her.

Her eyes flash golden a second and a small growl escapes from her. 

It’s not the first time he’s seen her do this. There was one time he watched Cora pick up and move this heavy log like it was a tiny branch while they were exploring the woods one day too. When he’d asked her she just shrugged and said she was strong. 

A part of him, a nagging feeling, tells him Cora’s eyes and growling has to do with his mom being better too.

He hasn’t found anything solid yet. 

“So, how are you doing today Stiles,” Cora’s mother asked him. 

He snaps his mouth shut and swallows. He forgot it wasn’t just him and Cora 

His mama along with Peter and the mayor sat down with them. Derek sighed in relief when he had been excused from watching them.

They were both old enough. They didn’t need babysitters. They were almost nine!

“I’m good… why are you all staring at us,” he asked.

He put his spoon down and looked around the oblong dark wooden table. The table had two dividers that could be added to it when they have big family dinners. There is another table close by for the younger children during those times. He’s been to a few family meals. Cora’s family was huge and it seemed they were always coming and going. 

“Do you know why,” he asked his best friend. His partner in crime.

She shrugged and sucked on her straw again and glanced around at the adults.

“Well, Stiles, sweetheart,” Claudia began, “I know you’ve wondered about how Mayor Hale had helped me get better.”

He heard Cora gasped. When he turned to her, her mouth was wide open. 

“Really, finally,” Cora cheered. “Ohhh, can I tell him. Please,” she begged. 

Her mother pushed her long straight black hair behind her ear, “We need to ease into it…”

“We’re werewolves,” She shrieked in excitement and flashed her eyes at Stiles and tiny fangs popped out of her teeth.

Mayor Hale said ‘oh lord,’ under her breath as she smacked her face with her hand. Peter showed off his long lean neck as he laughed. 

His mother moaned and thumped her head on the table.

“What,” Stiles’ snack forgotten as he stared at his best friend. “Can I touch them,” he asked, already reaching out towards them.

His bestie nodded and lifted up her lip more, as he gently ran his finger over the tooth. It felt real.

“Wow, I knew something was up,” he said in awe. “I’ve heard you growl and I can’t growl that good. And, I’ve seen your eyes flash golden before but I thought maybe it was the light hitting them.,” then he paused and turned quickly to face Peter.

He saw Peter visibly swallow when he focused on him. “Your eyes flashed yesterday too. At the video store… Are you a werewolf too? Why did they flash blue and not gold? What does this have to with my mom,” he started to spurt out question upon question. “Were you born this way? Can you shift into a wolf? Oh my god, are there more than just werewolves. Are vampires a real thing?”

Claudia reached over and grabbed his flaring hands and held them between hers. “Take a breath, Mischief.”

He took a deep breath. 

“Good, now take ten good deep breaths and we’ll answer some questions okay,” his mama said calmly. 

He closed his eyes and counted out loud to ten, taking a lungful of air in between each number. 

“Good, boy,” his mother said. 

Stiles was bouncing in his chair. This was so much more exciting than a DC or a Marvel movie!

She looked over to Cora’s mother.

“So my family are born werewolves,” Mayor Hale started. 

He spent the morning learning about werewolves. Not everyone in the pack was a werewolf. Some were born human. Other humans are brought in, like his dad. 

Stiles couldn’t believe this was real life. His best friend’s family were supernaturals. Werewolves were just the cusp of it. There was a whole world living alongside his own and he didn’t know it. He asked why they don’t tell people but then he learned about families who are anti-werewolf, anti-supernaturals… who think their life goals are to eliminate them.

“Just like humans, there are good and evil. We don’t come out because we don’t want to scare regular humans. For now, it’s safer to hide amongst humans,” Peter explained.

During the talk, Stiles kept focusing on Peter.

“What is your role Peter, if Mayor Hale is the Alpha,” Stiles asked as he took a spoonful of fruit and munched on it. 

“It’s not that important,” Claudia pipped in. 

“No, it is,” Peter interjected. “He needs to know.”

He watched his mother squint her eyes and reluctantly agree. 

“You see, my sister is the head of our family… of the pack. She’s the figurehead. The face of the pack. I’m… the behind the scenes person,” his new wolf friend began. 

Stiles nodded. “What do you do though…” he propped his elbows on the table and leaned closer to Peter.

“Well, like we told you… about hunters… Well I’m in charge of keeping those types of threats away from us. To keep our pack, our family safe,” he vaguely answered.

“But how… do you do it,” Stiles big amber eyes were focused solely on the older wolf.

“By any means necessary,” Peter said cold and calm. He watched and took a small sniff towards his mate.

He didn’t want to repulse the younger man, but he refused to lie to him either.

Stiles sat back and watched him for a minute before he smiled, “So you’ve taken out threats before… how do you learn to do that.”

Stiles understood. He’d do whatever was needed to keep his family and friends safe. 

Peter breathed in and only smelt his mate’s calming scent. Not a hint of disgust or anger. 

“Well, we are called Left-hands and we learn from the previous left-hands usually. But, we also venture out and make our own contacts and learn a variety of different skill sets from others in the community,” Peter explained.

Sure, he learned a lot from his uncle Marcus, his father’s left-hand, but he also ventured out and learned a lot during his college years. It wasn’t all classes and parties. He did a lot of traveling when he wasn’t in classes. He began to build his own contact list. 

“Okay,” Stiles got up and walked around to the taller man and placed his smaller hands on top of Peter’s. “As long as you're careful. I don’t want my newest friend to get hurt too. Cora and I can help if you want, right Cora,” his little mate glanced over to his niece who nodded.

“Of course, we are going to be an awesome trio,” she exclaimed, “but we better not tell Scott. He doesn’t see our grey.”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, yeah. LIke he can’t find out we were the ones who punished Jackson for making fun of him. He needs us to look out for him.”

The younger she wolf agreed. 

Peter was proud of his mate and niece. Though he heard Claudia huff a quiet, ‘of course,’ then more loudly, 

“Wow, wow, Mischief, Peter can handle himself just fine. I don’t want you sticking your nose in places they don’t belong,” Claudia reprimanded her son.

Stiles blinked owlishly at his mother, “Of course…”

He knew that his mother knew it was a lie. He didn’t earn the nickname Mischief by playing by the rules.

“How did you get involved mama,” Stiles changed subjects quickly.

His mother sucked on her lips as she hummed looking over to…. Her Alpha.

“You can tell him,” Mayor Hale replied. 

His mother turned to him and patted on her lap. He removed his hands from Peter, they felt warm after touching him, and crawled up on his mother’s lap. 

Cora tilted her cup towards her and chewed on a piece of ice as she watched them.

“Do you know how,” Stiles asked his friend.

“I do, but I wasn’t allowed to tell you. It was for your safety,” she arched her brows at her mother. “I growled and flashed my eyes ‘cause mama didn’t tell me I couldn’t. I knew you’d figure it out sooner than later or mama would tell you the truth,” she explained.

Peter huffed and Stiles noticed Cora’s uncle puff up his chest and grin at his niece. Like he was proud of how sneaky and clever his niece had been.

“Well, as you know… I wasn’t doing well. I was mean to you, which I’m sorry. Then your daddy took me to the doctors, remember,” his mother started.

She yelled at him one afternoon because he put his glass on the counter instead of the sink… she had never yelled at him before.

“Yes,” Stiles answered.

It was the first time he was scared of her. She had been holding a knife and shaking it towards him.

She told him how his dad and her had gone to the doctors and did some tests. How they saw Mayor Hale at the coffee shop afterwards and she looked alarmed when she greeted them. 

Mayor Hale and his mother had been friends since they moved here. His daddy got his job as Sheriff with Mayor Hale’s backing too.

“Well, Alpha smelt the sickness on me. She didn’t know what it was, but she knew it was ter-- it wasn’t good,” Claudia stopped talking and hugged him close to her as Cora’s mother rubbed his mother’s neck for a second.

A tear rolled down his mother’s face and Stiles hugged her with all his might. He loved his mother. He didn’t want her to cry.

“Well, she insisted that I come over to her house that night. Remember, you and your dad had pizza and watched Star Wars,” she recalled.

He likes Batman… but he loves Star Wars. It was a fun night. He knows his daddy isn’t as into it as he is, but he sat with him and watched them anyways. Then after they stuffed themselves with meat lovers pizza, his dad made them rootbeer floats. 

It was a really fun night.

“Well, that was when she told me the truth about herself and her world. But she also offered a solution to make me healthy. It wasn’t a guarantee, but well later on, we found out I wasn’t going to live much longer., I knew what I had to do. Remember how I was getting sicker by the day,”

Stiles blinked back tears. He didn’t like those days. His mama looked paler and was more mean. 

“Well, I decided I couldn’t leave my Mischief and your dad behind. So, I brought your daddy over and we decided to try it.” his mother replied.

Mayor Hale, leaned into his view and started continued, “You see as an Alpha, I am capable of giving the bite to someone. If the body accepts it, you become a wolf, like your mother did. But sometimes, the body rejects it and you die. It was a hard decision but I’m glad it worked out. I’d be very sad if we didn’t have your mom around,” Alpha Hale replied.

He would be heartbroken if he didn’t have his mom. She was so loving and kind. She was the best mom anyone could ask for.

“So, you did save my mama,” Stiles grinned broadly at Talia. 

“I did, that is why you mom visits more often. She has a wolf that lives within her now. It’s part of her and she’s learning very fast how to be a werewolf,” The brown-eyed Alpha replied and flashed her red eyes at him.

He gasped and laughed. “Do it again,” so she did.

“So mama what color are your eyes…”

She flashed her golden eyes at him. 

“So Peter, why are your’s blue… is it because you’re the left hand,” he asked as he twisted around to face him.

“That is right,” he replied. 

Stiles had a feeling it was more than that.. But he’ll figure it out later. 

His mama, his best friend and his newest friend that makes him feel safe and warm are all wolves.

“Do I have to be one too,” he asked at last.

“No, you don’t. But it’s an option that is always there,” Cora’s mother replied.

“Good, because I like being human,” Stiles crossed his arms and huffed.

He told them he wanted to learn about it all and asked if he could be part of the pack too.

“You’re already pack, Stiles. Even before your mother, you are Cora’s best friend. And yes, I’m sure Peter and Cora would be happy to answer your questions but remember, you have to keep it a secret,” Alpha Hale replied.

He understands. He didn’t want word to get out and some bad people try to hurt his friends and family. 

“Good, well I think that’s enough talk for today. It’s a hot day. What do you think about a water balloon fight. We’ll even drag Derek and Laura into it,” Mayor Hale asked.

Cora and Stiles cheered.

“Peter’s on our team,” he yelled as they dashed out the back door.

He learned a lot but it makes the world make a little more sense to him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now.... Stiles knows. 
> 
> He doesn't know about being mates with Peter... well not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more to this series. Timestamps probably or else it will be the longest series ever.


End file.
